


Violentine One Shots

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Just a series of one shots I wrote at like 3AM.





	1. Truth Or Dare

“Okay, truth or dare?”

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, scrunching up her face as she swallowed her food. “Louis we're in McDonalds, are you seriously doing this right now?”

“Uh, of course!” He protested, cheeseburger in hand as he waved his arms dramatically. “I'm serious! Aasim, truth or dare?”

Aasim gave Louis a look of disgust as he took a bite out of his burger, the group's eyes turning to him. “Wha’?” He questioned, mouth full of food.

“Guys!! Cmon!” Louis whined, shaking the table and earning himself a glare from Ruby. “Take this seriously!” 

Aasim turned to Omar, still unsure of what Louis had said, only for the answer to be whispered in his ear by the afro headed boy. “Uh, truth.” The second Louis smirked, Aasim knew he had chosen wrong. “Dare. Dare, I said dare. I was chewing so it sounded like truth. I pick dare.”

“You’re no fun,” Louis scoffed, shaking his head with a sigh. “I dare you, to go order ten nuggets.”

Aasim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What! Why? You're just gonna eat ‘em!”

“Exactly.”

Seeing there was no road out, Aasim groaned as he put his burger back into the box, shuffling as he stood up and made his way to the counter, no doubt ordering the food. Clementine shook her head at Louis, who merely smiled. When Aasim came back, he plopped the crate of nuggets down in front of Louis, taking his own seat as well.

“Oh, I won't need these.” Louis grinned, putting the nuggets off to the side, suspiciously towards Clementine. “Aasim, ask someone.”

Aasim gave Louis a very unamused look, before sighing and turning to Mitch. “Mitch, truth or dare.”

“If you could sound any less interested-”

“Dare. I'm not a pussy.” Mitch defended, crossing his arms in front of his food and waiting for the challenge.

Aasim glanced behind the crew at the large play place, briefly getting a look of blonde and brown hair, before turning back to Mitch. “I dare you to go play with the kids, Brody, and Violet.” 

Mitch scoffed. “Dude. That’s lame.” When Aasim only shrugged, signalling that he wasn’t going to be getting a better dare, Mitch shook his head and stood from his chair, only to be stopped by Louis. 

“Wait! You gotta ask someone before you go.”

Mitch glanced around the group, eyeing them all, before settling on Marlon. “Marlon,”

“Truth.” The rat interrupted before he could even finish, offering up an innocent smile as he crossed his arms. 

“Uhh, okay. If one of us were to take ourselves out, like suicide, who do you think it’d be?”

“That’s a little dark, don’t you think…?” Omar objected, only for his protests to be ignored by the rest of the group. 

“Probably...No, she wouldn’t.” Marlon interrupted himself this time, biting his lip in thought.

“Who?” Louis eagerly prodded.

“Well, I was gonna say Vi,” Marlon cringed, before glancing to Clementine. “Now that she’s got you though I don’t think it would even cross her mind - as long as you don’t fuck it up.” He explained, causing Clementine to give a small smile until the end of his words. “You better not fuck it up.” He finished.

“Okay okay! Next. Marlon, ask somebody.”

“Uhh, Ruby. Truth or Dare?”

Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head. “Who said I was takin’ place in y’all’s dumb game?”

“Ruby,” Louis whined, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Groaning, Ruby shook her head.

“Truth.”

Marlon smiled, taking a deep breath in thought. “If you had to spend the night, with anyone here, who would it be?” He questioned, only to lean across the table and whisper not so subtly. “-and I don’t just mean ‘spend the night’.”

Ruby scoffed, shaking her head. “I ain’t answerin’ that!”

“But-” “-Fine, but you’ll be a chicken Ruby.” Louis teased, cutting Marlon off. Ruby simply sat back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“Hey Louis?”

“Yes Marlon?”

“I don’t think she cares,”

Louis narrowed his eyes a bit, before sighing. “I think you’re right.” Sitting back into his own chair, Louis grinned. “I’ll resume. C-” 

“Clem!”

Clementine turned around, the feeling of soft hands on her shoulders startling her. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me food was here?” Violet frowned, reaching over her girlfriend’s head to grab her box of nuggets.

Clementine shrugged, smiling up at the blonde and taking time to admire her flushed face and slightly messy hair. “You looked like you were having fun…” She trailed off, running her eyes over the small beads of sweat she had worked up.

“Fun?” Violet huffed, pulling out the empty seat next to her and taking her seat. “Have you ever noticed how fast Mitch is? I mean seriously, tag was a bi-”

“Vi-,”

“Bad. Game. As in not fun.” Violet corrected herself, sending a small playful glare in Tenn’s direction before glancing down to her drink and taking a sip. “So, what were you guys up to?”

Louis grinned, barely acknowledging the return of Mitch or the appearance of Brody next to Marlon as he informed her. “While you were distracting Willy and Tenn,” Louis began, now choosing the time to acknowledge the auburn haired girl. “-and Brody, we started a game of truth or dare.”

“Oh, ew,” She scoffed, setting the cup down. “Who’s turn is it?”

“Mine.” Louis replied almost too sweetly. “Violet, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She answered without a moment's hesitation, eyes not even facing the boy with dreads as she looked to find Clementine’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I dare you to eat all of those nuggets, and these, in five minutes.” He grinned, sliding over the box of nuggets Aasim had bought. 

Clementine frowned. Ten nuggets was no big deal. Usually all Violet got was a small stomach ache, or moody. But twenty? Twenty was reserved for the group’s monthly pig-out nights, where Violet made sure to skip breakfast and lunch so she would be able to each as much. Unfortunate for her, Violet had eaten a rather large breakfast and lunch; courtesy of staying at Clementine’s house when Lee and Carley were off work.

As if noticing her hesitation, Mitch smirked. “Do it, pussy.”

Violet grinned at this, biting her cheeks in attempts to hide her smile.

Marlon snickered, Louis shaking his head as he smiled, leaning over the table towards her. “Say it! I know you wanna say it, do it. Say it.”

“You are what you eat-”

“Aw, c’mon!”

“Vi, really?”

“What!” She defended, leaning back against Clementine who was shaking her head in amusement. “He told me to say it.”

“Actually, I think you’d have to be called ‘Clementine’ for that phrase to work-”

“Ew, stop, I’m gonna vomit on you. Please.” Aasim begged, interrupting a giggling Marlon.

“Are you gonna do the dare or not? You won’t do it.” Louis insulted, knowing it was the final push to get her to agree.

“Bet! Get out your phone ‘cause I’m gonna eat all the nuggets in _under_ five minutes!” She bargained, seeing the surprised look on Louis’ face.

“Vi-,” Clementine warned, softly grabbing her arm and giving her a look of uncertainty.

Violet turned to her, smiling and shrugging. “It’s alright. I got this.” 

Clementine sighed, shaking her head as she relaxed softly. Perhaps she shouldn't have, but she took Violet on her word; and if Violet said she was okay to eat twenty nuggets, she had to trust that she would be.

-

“You’re an idiot.” Clementine shook her head, glaring at her girlfriend that was currently hunched over the table, clutching her stomach. “I told you not to eat them all, and you didn’t listen to me.”

“Clem!” Louis interrupted, a look of absolute glee on his face. “She ate them all in _three and a half minutes_. That’s gotta be a world record or something!” He cheered.

Clementine simply shook her head, arms crossed over her chest as she looked back to her very sick girlfriend. “I’m gonna vomit…” Violet managed to whimper out, eyes closed with her face pressed against the table.

“Moron…” Clementine sighed, softly wrapping Violet’s arm around her shoulder and hoisting her up. “C’mon. Let’s get you home.” Violet merely groaned at this, head hanging as she barely took a few steps. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Brody frowned, taking Violet’s other arm and walking out of the McDonalds into the cold November night air with them.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Clementine sighed, stopping at her car and pulling open the passenger side door with her free hand. “Alright Vi, let’s-”

Clementine was cut off as Violet took this chance to break from the two girls’ grasp, barely flopping over to the grass before losing all twenty nuggets she had just stuffed down her throat.

“Gross…” Brody trailed off, scrunching her face as Clementine moved over to hold Violet’s hair, rubbing her back.

“Next time,” Clementine began sarcastically sweet, leaning in a bit to Violet’s ear. “You’ll listen to your girlfriend instead of your idiot best friend.”

When Violet finished, she whimpered, wiping her mouth with her hand and slumping against the car’s tire. Clementine gave her a look of pity; she was worried, really. She hated seeing Violet in such a weak state, especially when there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it.

“You get Vi to your house, I’ll stop with Marlon at the store and grab some soda and crackers. Medicine. Stuff like that, and then stop over. Alright?”

Clementine nodded to Brody, watching her walk safely back into the restaurant, before turning to Violet and sighing. “You aren’t gonna throw up on me if I pick you up, are you?” She questioned, earning another fragile whine from the blonde.

“Alright…” She sighed, wrapping her arms around Violet’s legs and lower back to pick her up, lifting her and carrying her back to the passenger seat. “Just a few minutes, Vi. We’ll be back at my house soon.”


	2. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet constantly has her camera on her, but never lets anyone see the pictures. Not even Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some 3AM tired writing guys

“Hey, Vi, you gonna bring your camera?”

Violet turned to Clementine, shrugging. “Probably not.”

Clementine raised an eyebrow, sending her girlfriend a smirk. “Why not? I thought you took this thing everywhere.”

Violet gave a small smile at this, walking over and placing a kiss on Clementine’s cheek. “I do. But I only take pictures of stuff that’s important…”

“And going to a baseball game isn’t important to you?”

Violet shrugged, shaking her head. “Not really. The only thing important about it,” she began, looping her arms around Clementine’s waist.”-is spending time with you.” 

Clementine grinned, humming softly as she wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck, leaning in and kissing her. She could feel Violet smirk into the kiss, the two nearly getting caught up before Clementine pulled back. “If we continue, we aren’t going to make it to the game. Javi would kill me if I missed him play.” She joked, earning a huff from Violet.

“Alright, alright, let me just use the bathroom really quick and we can go, okay?”

Clementine smiled and nodded, placing another quick kiss on Violet’s cheek before watching her walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She stood for a moment, rather awkwardly, not knowing what to do, until her eyes once more flickered to Violet’s camera.

She couldn’t blame her: film was pretty expensive, so it made sense that she’d only take pictures of certain things. What didn’t make sense however, was that Violet was always weary to show Clementine her photos. She still had yet to see most, and intrigue combined with boredom had never been a good combination.

Slowly walking over, Clementine glanced behind her at the bathroom door, softly lifting the camera up and placing it to the side to reach the scrapbook underneath. She turned the page back, smiling softly at the first few images. A picture of Violet’s grandma by a window, their highschool from the front, and very freshman looking Louis, Aasim and Ruby. Flipping the page, Clementine could only snicker at the next.

It was a page with two birthday parties on it, one Aasim’s and the other Omar. It was now Clementine realized it must be in chronological order, as she started to flip through the pages at a faster pace, wanting to see more before Violet came back. 

Skipping more than a few pages, Clementine tilted her head. It was the end of junior year, as made obvious by Violet’s writing and time stamp at the bottom of one of the photos. It was a picture of Brody’s birthday at a diner, the whole group smiling as they drank their milkshakes.

Then, summer. The group at the lake, Brody on a swing about to fall into the water, and all of them sitting around a campfire. She skipped a few more, finding herself about three fifths of the way through the book, when she heard the faucet turn on. She was almost out of time.

Scanning over the next few pages, Clementine felt her heart swell. It was a picture of her, first day of senior year, looking quite lost as she sat on one of the benches outside school. From the point of view of the picture, she could tell Violet hadn’t really been standing near her, or even next to her.

Under that, was a picture of herself at the same diner Brody’s birthday had been held, followed by several more pictures of her with the group. Her and Violet’s first date, a picture of her and Violet sharing a kiss of which she assumed either Brody or Louis had taken a picture of. Several other dates or simply random pictures of Clementine littered the rest of the book, a tear falling from her eye and dropping onto the book before she even realized she had started crying. Then, pictures of graduation.

“Alright, ready to g-” Violet stopped mid sentence, heart plummeting into her stomach. “Clementine,” She started, practically choking it out. She felt like she was going to vomit. She was proud of her pictures, yes, but she had never shown them to anyone. Only Brody, of which she didn’t voluntarily show. The auburn haired girl had simply snuck into her room during one of their infamous sleepovers, and found the book herself.

It wasn’t that she didn't want to show Clementine, either. She wanted to show her. Share with her something that had been such an important part of her life for years now. But the content of the pictures was what she worried about. Granted, it was probably a bit creepy that she had taken several photos of Clementine before they had started dating, but as she said she only took picture of things that were important; and the way Clementine looked under the sun in her ragged old hat and jeans made Violet’s heart flutter in ways she didn’t think possible.

“Clementine, I-” She stuttered for words, mouth coming up dry as her lungs begged her to breath. Would this be it? Clementine would see the photos and everything would end there? Violet would be deemed a creep, and that would be the end of her happiness?

“Violet,” Clementine began, her voice wavering as she turned around, grabbing the frozen girl and hugging her tightly. Violet almost choked as she huffed out air, taking a shaky breath as she reminded herself to breath. “They’re beautiful, but...there’s so many of me…?” She questioned, pulling back and looking Violet in the eyes. 

Violet only looked for a moment, head quickly turning and looking at the ground. “...I only take pictures of important things, and you’re….you’re pretty important, Clem. Always have been.”

Clementine couldn’t help the tear that fell from her eyes next as she sniffled, smiling softly and bringing her hand up to lift Violet’s chin, kissing her again. This time it was soft, and brought Violet back to her usually relaxed posture that Clementine constantly warned her about. 

“I’m sorry if...If it’s creepy, I won’t do it anymore, I’ll burn them-” “-What? No!” Clementine quickly protested, shaking her head. “Is that why you didn’t want to show me?”

Violet merely glanced down again, bringing her arm up to rub her shoulder as she gave a small nod.

“Vi,” Clementine sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t care if you took pictures of me. It’s flattering, really,” She chuckled, watching as Violet slowly looked to her once more. “I love them. And when we get back from the game, I want you to show me every one and talk about what made it so important, okay?”

Violet gave a small smile now. “...Really?”

“Of course!”

Violet gave a full on grin now, lips perked as she tried to hide it a bit. “O-Okay. I’ve- I’ve got more too.” She stated eagerly, looking back to Clementine as if she had to explain. “After graduation I wanted to start another book,”

Clementine smiled and shook her head, grabbing Violet’s hand and dragging her to the doorway. “And you can tell me all about it when we get home, alright?”

Violet grinned and nodded, before her eyes widened and she wiggled her hand out of Clementine’s grasp, running back and grabbing her camera before returning. 

“I think...That...This is something important, right? And….If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.” Violet started, her voice shaking much like Clementine's had the day she confessed. “So, uh…” 

Clementine grinned, taking Violet's shaking hand and moving the camera up. She adjusted her pointer finger to the trigger, moving the camera so it was facing them. With one quick movement, she kissed Violet's cheek, pressing the trigger at the same time, watching the flash go off. 

When she pulled back, Violet still had a rather shocked look on her face, her cheeks bright red. She simply snickered, grabbing the photo and shaking it. 

“I love you.” Violet interrupted, turning to Clementine.

Clementine slowly smiled. “I love you too.” She watched the slow smile spread across Violet's face, shaking her head. “You're a cheese, Vi.” 

Her eyes trailed down from her teasing, glancing at the picture in her hands with a grin. Now, she has a photo of Violet's adorable shocked face to keep forever.

“Did we just like, take a selfie? With a camera?”

“I think so,”


	3. Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Clementine like to cuddle, even when the blanket they share is shredded to all hell.

“Christ, Violet… How in the world did you make _this_ situation worse- _hey!_ Put your pants back on!”

“Clementine, we’re stuck together. Literally. I am _trying_ to get us out of this mess!”

“By taking you pants off?!”

“Considering that’s what’s got us stuck together? Yeah! I’m taking my pants off!”

Clementine leaned her head back, slamming it into the wood floor with a groan. “Oh my god,”

“Quiet! If Louis hears us you know he won’t let it go.” Violet grumbled, shaking her head. “Ok, just, sit for a second, I have to get up.”

“Oh, really? Where else was I gonna go?” Clementine retorted, rolling her eyes and ignoring Violet’s middle finger.

Now free from the entrapment of the blanket, Violet stood up, bending over at the foot of the blanket where Clementine’s leg was currently going through it in a tangled mess with the stuffing. “You might have to take yours off.”

“You just want me naked.”

“Whatever boosts your ego, Clem. Seriously, at least your right leg, ok?” Clementine groaned loudly, shaking her head as she unbuttoned her pants, Violet gripping onto the blanket and holding, allowing Clementine to slide out. “See? Easier.”

“Why didn’t you suggest that _before_ we fell onto the floor?”

“Because! I was on top of you. I wasn’t about to slide right over your face with no pants on,”

“Jesus, Vi!”

“What! I’m just saying.” Violet shrugged, shaking her head as she tugged on Clementine’s jeans, wincing at the ripping sound from the blanket. Turning around to Clementine, she watched her shrug.

“It was ripped anyways. That’s why we got stuck in it. Might as well just free our pants.”

“Who would’ve thought cuddling could lead to pants getting so entangled in a partially shredded blanket that we both ended up half naked?” Violet joked, now purposely tearing at the blanket, handing Clementine her pants once they were free.

“Where are yours?”

“I don’t know! In the blanket somewhere…” She grumbled, shredding more pieces of the blanket and sighing in relief when she found her trousers. Sliding them out of the blanket, Violet shook her head as she bent down, moving her legs through.

“We’re gonna need a new blank-” “-Hey guys! Dinner’s rea-” Louis stopped in his tracks, hand on the door knob. His face fell, eyes widening in slight horror. 

His eyes flickered from Violet and Clementine both shimmying into their pants, to the blanketless bed, to the shredded blanket on the floor. “Oh…” He started, face scrunching up as he turned to Clementine. “Oh damn, guys. You went at it. How did we not hear-” Stopping himself, he shook his head. “Nevermind that’s- I don’t wanna think about that. Dinner’s done.”

“Louis it’s-” Before Clementine could utter another word, Louis had taken off down the hallway, laughing. 

“Damn it,” Clementine groaned, finishing buttoning her pants and going for the door.

“Clementine!”

“What?” She asked tiredly, turning to Violet who was holding her boot. “Shoes.”

“Violet, if I don’t go now, Louis is gonna tell everyone we had sex. Which we did not.” She shook her head, turning around once Violet cringed and gave a nod of approval. 

“Louis! You fucking ass! Come back here!”


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clementine gets sick, it isnt just a cold or a fever. Its all of those things, and then some.

"Clem,"

Clementine ignored the voice, keeping still with her eyes closed. She just wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Hey..." 

Clementine felt a familiar pair of lips press against her temple, a soft hand working its way to cup her cheek. She hummed, or at least tried to, the noise coming out as more of a cracked whine. 

Violet watched with a pitying gaze as Clementine's eyes opened, remaining half lidded. "You feeling better...?" She questioned, moving her hand to slowly stroke through the girls hair. 

Clementine spoke to hum again, only getting yet another cracked whine. 

Violet rubbed her thumb softly over Clementine's temple, frowning. "Do you wanna try the medicine again...?" 

It was then that Clementine gave a louder groan, this time one of protest. 

Violet rolled her eyes, but sympathetically. "Clem, I know it tastes like shit, but you can't get better if you don't take it."

Clementine hummed again, slowly turning and tucking herself further under the blankets. Violet raised and unamused eyebrow, only for Clementine to grasp her wrist.

"If I lay with you will you take the medicine later? I just want you to feel better, Clem.."

Clementine hesitated. She was sick as hell, and it fucking sucked. But the worst part about it was her throat. She hadn't been able to swallow anything in days, let alone talk. The medicine Violet was talking about, was the medicine the doctors had given them to make her hungry so she would eat. It ended up doing the exact opposite. Every time she took it, it only ended up making her vomit whatever it was she had managed to get down, most of it consisting of fluids that should stay in the body. 

With a small, soft hum, Violet sighed, lifting up the blankets and sliding under next to Clementine. She scooted over closer to her, a frown covering her features. Clementine arms snaked around her waist and hugged weakly. Sure, after days of not really eating much she was going to be weak, but the difference of it made Violet want to cry. 

"Clem, you gotta eat... We can get you slushies, or or burgers, or whatever you want. I'll get it. But you have to eat, okay?"

Clementine opened her eyes again, looking into Violet's teary ones, before hugging her as tight as she could (which wasn't very tight at all). With a small hum from Clementine, Violet took a shaky breath and placed a long, gentle kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you Clem."


End file.
